Desception
by OoLostGirloO
Summary: AU - On a visit to one pain in the but step-sister residing in his hometown Camelot, Arthur finds himself stuck in traffic sharing a taxi with a blue eyed boy, but there's more to this boy than meets the eye. M for themes/content.
1. Chapter 1  A Shared Taxi

**Chapter 1**

**A Shared taxi**

Arthur glared down at the small 'no signal' flashing in the corner of the screen on his mobile before turning his gaze into the dark night. Morgana was going to be pissed if he didn't call soon, not like it was his fault though, it was coming down hard. Arthur hadn't ever seen it rain like this in Camelot, despite only visiting every other month. Work kept him away, but during those few weeks he found every so often that he could make free, he spent them in his home town with his real friends. Not those posers from work, or those high junkies that share the apartment next to his who somehow manage to be at his door one moment and crashing on his couch the next. No, his real friends he kept in contact with and actually respected.

Leon and Gawain had been his best mate since primary. Together they'd ruled the school. Slowly, over the years, his group had grown. Once starting high school and securing his position as captain of the football team, Lancelot, Perceval, Kay, Erec and a handful of others had joined his inner circle. Together they made up the Camelot Knights. Well they had. The knights had dispersed when Arthur had followed his father into the family business. That was three years ago, and Arthur was still taking every chance he could to get away from city life.

His father seemed to have it out against Camelot, despite having made his big break there. Uther didn't talk much about his parents, but from what Arthur could gather was that they had both died tragically when Uther had been but a boy in a storm. Which brought Arthur back to his current situation. Waiting in a storm. Waiting in a storm in traffic. Waiting in a storm in traffic, in a taxi. Arthur groaned and let his head fall back on the leather head rest while the rain continued to pelt down on the vinyl roof.

A sudden rapping on the window made Arthur jump. Turning he saw a black trench coat pulled tightly around a trembling frame that looked so small Arthur was sure it was a child. Sliding across the booth Arthur popped the lock and opened the door, allowing the tundra brewing beyond the safety of the taxi's vinyl doors to come bowling into Arthur.

"Mind if we share?" a soft boys voice asked already climbing up beside Arthur.

"Oh, um, sure," Arthur stuttered in shock as the boy pulled the door closed behind him and Arthur was forced to retreat to the other side of the cab.

"It's the bloody Arctic out there," the boy said with a laugh pulling the hood from his head and unzipping his jacket simultaneously, revealing a dishevelled head of black hair and bright blue eyes that froze Arthur into shock as he sprayed the leather seats in a shower of icy rain.

"Where are you headed?" Arthur asked shaking himself of his appreciation of the boys slight frame, he was small shore, but he defiantly wasn't a child, if Arthur had to guess, he'd say the boy was around twenty years old, but that may have just been wishful thinking.

"Don't worry about it. You're going into town right? Just drop me off wherever and we'll split the fair," the boy said pulling the jacket from his shoulders and running a gloved hand through his wet hair. They were fingerless gloves, revealing the black nail polish that glistened from the tips of his fingers.

"Sure," Arthur mumbled, his mind not fully processing his words, if it had, Arthur's pride would never have allowed him to agree to sharing the fair from the airport to Camelot when this stranger had only just jumped in. As it were, Arthur was too distracted by the boys sapphire eyes framed in coal liner to notice the near 200 pound fair.

"_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort…"_ Arthur's hand shot out and pulled his phone hastily from his pocket, silencing Morgana's ring tone instantly. Arthur's eyes shot up to meet amused blue seas staring back.

"S-step sister," Arthur said as way of explaining, suddenly finding himself tongue tide around this blue eyed retro god, before putting the phone to his ear, consciously avoiding the boys laughing eyes.

"_Arthur! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"_ Morgana demanded from the other end of the line.

"I'm stuck in traffic," Arthur replied massaging his temples.

"_Well how far off are you?"_ Morgana asked with a huff at Arthur's exhausted response.

"I don't know, probably another half hour with the way traffic is," Arthur replied.

"_Well get out and walk,"_ was Morgana's response.

"Morgana I am not bloody walking have you seen what the weathers like?" Arthur said letting his hand drop only to catch sight of the slight shake of the boys shoulders across the taxi as he repressed his laughter. "What?" Arthur asked as he shook his head of thoughts of the boys beautiful blue eyes watching him.

"_I said to stop being a girl,"_ Morgana repeated. "_Arthur everyone's ready to go, I don't want to be waiting here for you while everyone else's out there getting smashed_," she complained.

"Well go then, I'll drop my stuff at yours and meet you at the Cave, it's just around the corner from your place right? I'll be able to find it," Arthur replied leaning back and throwing his arm across the back of the seat to his right, his suit creasing slightly at the movement.

"_Fine_," Morgana huffed before hanging up. Arthur looked down at his phone with raised eye brows before returning it to his pocket, careful to avoid the cerulean eyes focused on him from across the cab. The rest of the ride passed surprisingly quickly as the traffic pushed on. Arthur made sure to keep his eyes from wondering over to the boy across from him, though he could feel his gaze more often than not.

The rain had not let up by the time the taxi pulled up before the communal home that Morgana shared with several other students that attended UNI with her. It wasn't that wide, sandwiched in between other houses, but it was several stories high which made up for the lack of ground floor. After a quick glance at the fair Arthur hurriedly pulled the whole amount from his wallet and stuffed it through the small window to the driver.

"But that's not fair, I-" the boy began pulling his wallet out.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur said cutting said boy off as he placed a hand over the boys wallet. "It's not fair to make you pay that ridicules amount when you were hardly there for most of the ride."

"Thanks," the boy said smiling slightly, a slight red tinting his cheeks. Arthur let his hand remain on the boys for a second longer than was normal before shaking himself out of his daze and jumping from the taxi. Arthur hurriedly unfurled his umbrella before heading around to the rear of the car to pull his suit case from the trunk.

"Hey," Arthur turned as the boy called out to him, the taxi pulling out beside them. "You're headed to the Cave yeah?" the boy called over the roar of the rain as it drenched him, soaking through his cloths in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah," Arthur called back, signalling for the boy to follow him to the door of Morgana's house where a balcony on the second floor provided them with some shelter.

"I've been before, I could show you where it is," the statement was more of a question Arthur noticed as the boy stood shivering before him.

"Are you sure, I mean if it's out of your way-" Arthur began.

"Na it's fine, it's the least I could do for the free cab ride," the boy replied grinning. Arthur paused for a moment, he didn't know this boy, for all he knew he could be a stalker or serial killer. Arthur chuckled inwardly at the thought of this frail boy trying to take him on.

"Sure if you don't mind," Arthur said with a nod as he pulled the spare key Morgana had given him from his pocket. "Come in," Arthur said as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door wide to let the boy in first.

"Thanks," the boy said stepping into the small kitchen, his wet cloths dripping on the vinyl floors.

"Wait here a second," Arthur said switching the lights on and rushing past the boy into the hallway. Directly across the hallway was the lounge room where a cozzie couch sat facing the flat screen TV. Arthur turned right once in the hall, opening a closet and retrieving two towels before returning to the kitchen. "Here," Arthur said handing the boy a towel before throwing the second on the floor to mop up the puddle forming beneath the boy's feet.

"So do you live in Camelot?" Arthur asked slipping his jacket off and hanging it up on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"No, just visiting really. My mother was born here, so we used to come here for holidays all the time," the boy replied as he attempted to dry his hair. "You?"

"I used to live here, my step-sister still does so that gives me a reason to visit at least," Arthur replied as he pulled the jug out of the alcove by the stove and switched it on.

"You didn't want to leave?" the boy asked slipping his shoes off.

"Hmm," Arthur hummed tilting his head to the side as he leaned against the counter. "Not really, but I got a job and well, it's a bit too far to commute," Arthur replied. "But it's fine, Morgana lets me stay here whenever I want."

"That's good of her," the boy replied rubbing the towel over his chest to dry his shirt.

"You got any siblings?" Arthur asked taking two mugs down from the cabinet above the stove.

"No, not anymore," the boy replied with a sad smile. Arthur paused, watching the quick flash of sorrow and pain pass through the others eyes before placing the mugs on the counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Arthur began.

"No, no it's fine," the boy said smiling kindly at Arthur and waving off his apology before he sighed. "This isn't working," the boy said handing the towel back to Arthur and gesturing at his still wet cloths.

"Hmm," Arthur frowned before pulling his mobile from his pocket and hitting speed dial. "Hold on a second."

"_Arthur?"_ Morgana asked as loud music blared in the background.

"Hey do you have any guy's cloths?" Arthur said looking the boy over. "Small guy's cloths?" Arthur amended with a cheeky grin. The boy glared and mouthed '_prat'_.

"_What? Why?"_ Morgana asked.

"Just answer the question, do you or don't you?" Arthur pressed.

"_Yeah I guess, try the bottom of my closet. What's going on Arthur?"_ Morgana said slightly suspicious.

"Nothing, and thanks Morgana," Arthur said before hanging up. "Follow me," Arthur said to the boy as he turned back to the hallway. "And try not to drip on anything." Arthur led the boy up two flights of stairs and to a room at the back of the house. What little Morgana owned seemed to be strewn all over the floor and bed. Stepping carefully Arthur made his way over to the closet before rifling through the content of the pile on the floor.

Arthur managed to find a blue shirt and dark denim jeans that looked to be the boy's size buried within the chaos known as Morgana's wardrobe. Turning back to the boy Arthur led him to the bathroom connecting Morgana's room with the one next to it before handing him the cloths and leaving him to his own devices.

.o0O0o.

"Thanks for the jacket," the boy said as Arthur and him made their way down the street under the one umbrella.

"Yes well it wouldn't do any good if you just ended up being soaked again," Arthur said shrugging his shoulders as they turned the corner. The entrance to the Cave could be seen from the end of the street. The red glowing sign above the club a beacon in the cold wet night. Arthur groaned as he noticed the silhouette before the doors.

"Arthur! What. The. Fuck?" the silhouette growled when they got closer. They stopped before the raging brunette and the boy looked from the girl to Arthur to the girl and back again.

"Step-sister," the boy said pointing to the girl with a small smile playing on his lips. Arthur rolled his eyes as Morgana turned to the boy as if she had only just noticed him.

"Well Arthur," Morgana began turning to her step-brother. "Are you going to introduce us or are we going to stand out here all night?"

"Please excuse my sister," Arthur began turning to the boy. "She doesn't know how to behave civilised around company." Morgana looked about ready to bite Arthur's head off when a man came up behind her.

"Arthur, how you doing?" the man asked stepping around Morgana and clasping Arthur's hand. "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"Just got a bit held up, it's good to see you Leon, I hear you finally tamed the wild beast," Arthur said with a grin as Morgana continued to glower. Leon laughed and pulled Morgana into his side.

"Arthur, would you like to be sleeping on the streets tonight?" Morgana asked with a sickly sweet smile as she inspected her nails. Leon laughed again.

"We should probably move this indoors," Leon suggested with a friendly grin as he looked over them all, his eyes resting on the blue eyed boy slightly longer than the rest, not bothering to hide his curiosity. Arthur placed his hand on the boys shoulder, steering him in ahead of himself. They came to a stop by a large table in the back surrounded by a group of rowdy men. They were met with a chorus of people shouting Arthur, several getting up to clasp hands with the blonde before returning to their seats.

"Hey Arthur, who's you friend?" someone called out across the table. Arthur turned to the blue eyed boy smiling softly.

"Right this is-" Arthur began before realising he had no idea what the boy's name in fact was.

"M-Mordred," the boy replied. "My names Mordred."


	2. A Note from the Author

**Okay, so I don't want to give away anything about the plot, but I just want to clarify that this is a MerlinXArthur fanfic, and soon all will be revealed *evil laughter inserted here***


	3. Chapter 2  A Revelation

**Chapter 2**

**A Revelation**

'_After the murder of Hunith and Balanor Emrys, Police are still searching for the culprit who they believe to be Cenred Fyrien, a high school fling of the late Hunith Emrys. Desperate measures are being taken in an attempt to find Merlin, the son of Hunith and Balanor Emrys who has been missing since being informed of the murder of both his parents.  
>Merlin had been at a friend's house on the night in question, and police believe that is the only reason he survived. A nationwide search is being questioned to find Cenred. If you have any information as to the where-a-bouts of either Merlin of Cenred please call our hotline on 547-'<em> Arthur hit the mute button as the door into the hall was slammed open.

"Morgana please, I have a killer headache," Arthur complained as he continued to shovel corn flakes into his mouth.

"Well that's not my fault," Morgana insisted as she rounded the counter and began getting her own breakfast ready.

"I beg to differ," Arthur grumbled into his spoon.

"You're the one who got absolutely waisted. You're lucky a hang-over is all you have to worry about. If I hadn't been there to stop you flirting with anything in a skirt who knows what you would have woken up to," Morgana snapped sitting herself down beside a disgruntled Arthur.

"Yeah whatever," Arthur said dismissively. "Where did Mordred go?" Arthur asked leaning his pounding head on one hand as he twirled his spoon through the sludge in his bowl with the other.

"I believe he got a room at the Cave," Morgana replied. "Nice boy that one." For some reason unknown to Arthur, his chest contracted painfully at that comment. Arthur muttered something unintelligible before chucking his half eaten breakfast in the sink and storming into the lounge.

"What?" Morgana called after Arthur. "What'd I say?"

Arthur threw himself down on the couch in between Gawain and Leon before shooting a curious glance at Lancelot who was sitting across the room in a plush arm chair with a sleeping black girl in his arms. Lance caught him staring and grinned brightly at him before returning his attention back to the TV.

"So when do you kiddies go back to school?" Arthur asked nudging Kay in the side as he lounge on the ground by their feet.

"Oy," Kay grumbled punching Arthur in the shin before replying. "Two weeks tomorrow." They continued to watch the TV in silence, the sound turned up only so they could just make out what the commentator was saying about the game of football going on in the background, Arthur assumed this had been due to Lancelot's insistence to not wake up the dozing woman in his lap.

Later that day, Morgana and Gwen, whom Arthur discovered was the girl who'd been sleeping in Lancelot's arms, went out shopping, leaving the boys to their own devices. Kay set the Xbox up and Arthur watched as his friends made arse's of themselves in Halo till the welcome distraction of the doorbell rang. Arthur was only somewhat surprised to see Mordred on the other side of the door, a shy smile curling his lips up. Arthur gladly invited him in. As Mordred made his way passed him, Arthur was able to appreciate the way the jean's Morgana had lent him hugged his thighs nicely, before scolding himself for checking out the boy.

"So, Mordred," Arthur began as he switched the jug on at the wall and filled it up once more from the tap. "What brings you over this fine Saturday morning?" Arthur asked with a smirk as he glanced out of the rain drenched window into the grizzly morning.

"I thought I'd pick my cloths up and return these," Mordred replied with a chuckle indicating his shirt as Arthur began filling the mugs he'd pulled down from the cupboard.

"Ah right, I stuck 'em before the heater but their still a little damp," Arthur replied looking over his shoulder. "Sugar?"

"Two," Mordred replied sitting down at the counter.

"Listen, Morgana doesn't care how long you hold onto those cloths, I mean it's not like she's planning on wearing them, how about you pick yours up tomorrow, they'll be dry by then," Arthur suggested handing Mordred one steaming cup of tea as he sat down opposite him.

"As long as that's okay," Mordred replied smiling shyly once more, which made Arthur's chest clench.

"So," Arthur said clearing his throat. "I hear your staying at the Cave. Have you got no one you can stay with?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with that," Mordred replied pulling out a folded piece of paper that Arthur soon realised was a page out of a phone book. "See my Uncle lives around here, but I haven't seen him in ages and from what I could find out his phones been disconnected so all I have is his address and I was wondering if your sister could give me a lift down town," Mordred said quite quickly. "I would take the train but the storms knocked a tree on the tracks so all trains have been suspended until further notice."

"Well that should be fine, but Morgana's gone out for the day with a girlfriend so you'll have to wait till tomorrow," Arthur replied taking the page Mordred was holding and looking at the address circled in a blue pen before looking up at Mordred with a small smile.

"Yeah that's fine," Mordred replied, obviously relived as he grinned.

"Hey Arthur!" Leon called out from the lounge. "Me and Kay are going down the road to pick up some chines, want us to get you anything?" By the time he'd finished talking him and Kay were standing in between the lounge and kitchen. "Oh, hey Mordred."

"Mordred, which do you prefer, chines or Tia?" Kay asked shrugging into his jacket.

"Um, chines?" Mordred replied looking to Arthur in confusion.

"So that's what, 5 to 18 now?" Leon chuckled while Kay groaned. "Just except it dude, chines beats Tia's but."

"Never," Kay said dramatically while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Pick me up some honey chicken yeah?" Arthur said before Leon could respond.

"Yeah no problem, see you in a few," Kay said pushing Leon towards the door.

"Yo Mordred," Leon said pocking his head back round the corner. "Want us to pick you up anything?"

"No I'm fine," Mordred said with a wide grin. With a quick nod and a slamming door Leon and Kay were gone.

.o0O0o.

"Arthur you can't be serious," Mordred practically giggled as he fisted a hand in his hair.

"What are you talking about –red," Arthur said with a hiccup. "'Course I am."

"Did," Mordred stuttered blinking blearily down at Arthur who was sitting on the floor by his knees. "Did you just call me Red?"

"Shh," Arthur hissed putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake the kids," he continued as he gestured across the room at Kay, Leon, Gawain and Lance's sleeping forms. It was close to midnight now, after drinks over Chinese, drinks at the Cave, and then drinks again at Morgana's, Arthur and Mordred were completely waisted. "So as I was saying," Arthur said pulling Mordred's chin down so he was forced to look at him. "If you can hop up the stairs, I'll let you have my bed, if not, you get the floor."

"Well why don't you have to try the hoppin thing?" Mordred asked frowning.

"Because it's my bed," Arthur replied grinning triumphantly. With a sight Mordred pried himself from the sofa and made his way to the stairs which looked as if they'd grown in the dark of night. With a groan Mordred hopped onto the first step and stumbled sideways into the banister.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," Mordred hummed turning to Arthur who was standing smirking up at him. "Can't we just share?" Arthur cocked his head to the side thinking.

"Okay, okay, if you can hop up the stairs we'll share," Arthur said pushing past Merlin and making his way to the top.

"Okay," Mordred said frowning in concentration before bending to prepare for the next hop. "Wait just a goddam minute," Mordred said straightening. "If I made it to the top earlier I'd have had the bed to myself, now we have to share if I make it?" Mordred asked, hands on his hips.

"Mordred, get up here," Arthur said from the top of the stairs, grinning evilly down at the smaller male. Mordred dashed up the stairs, tripped over the last one and ended up sprawled on the floor above Arthur.

"Clutz," Arthur muttered.

"Prat," Mordred replied.

"Idiot," Arthur laughed helping Mordred to his feet. They stumbled towards Arthur's bedroom sniggering and shushing as they walked. The both fell to the bed, Arthur pulled Mordred close and pressed his face into Mordred's neck who shuddered.

"Arthur, the doona's falling to the floor," Mordred whispered as he attempted to reach around Arthur to pull the doona, only succeeding in clutching at Arthur's back. And then suddenly Arthur was there in his face, looking down at Mordred with dilated pupils.

"Mordred," Arthur began.

"Yes," Mordred replied slightly out of breath at the intense stare Arthur was giving him.

"I think I want to kiss you," Arthur whispered. Mordred's breath caught in his throat, his eyes shifting from Arthur's eyes to his lips and back. Arthur's eyes were following a similar trail, stopping on Mordred's slightly parted lips before leaning forwards slightly and closing the gap.

Their lips met and all conscious thought was rendered void. Hand, lips and tongues roamed across skin as it became accessible. Groans, gasps and whimpers filled the air and Mordred found himself suddenly shirtless and beltless.

"_Gods,_" Mordred groaned arching into Arthur as his hands began traveling down his rips, his mouth following quickly after. A crash down stairs had both boys stiffening the rushing to the door in a daze, their alcohol addled brains slowly possessing the broken down font door, the man in the door way. The gun in his hand.

The man looked up and Arthur knew where he'd seen the face before, on the news about the murder of the Emrys couple. He was the murderer Cenred Fyrien. Mordred stiffened beside Arthur, his hands clutching Arthur's arm and Arthur took a protective step before the trembling brunette. What came out of Cenred's mouth then made Arthur's breath freeze in his thought.

"There you are Merlin, I've been looking for you."


	4. Chapter 3  Find him Please

**Chapter 3**

**Find Him. Please**

"M-Merlin?" Arthur stuttered, his eyes seeking those of the dark haired boy clinging to him. But his eyes seemed transfixed on the man before them. Arthur looked back down the stairs as the man began raising his gun hand.

"And who's this Merlin? A friend of yours?" Cenred asked turning a strange smile on Arthur, his eyes shifting from Merlin to Arthur and back.

"No. He's no one," Merlin said, a hint of desperation touching his voice. Arthur looked to Merlin quickly, despite the crazed man at the base of the stair well. But Merlin refuse to look at him.

"Now we both know that's not exactly true now don't we?" Cenred said taking a step forward. "I saw you at the Cave with him."

"But how did you-" Merlin began with a gasp his hold on Arthur tightening.

"You should know by now my dear boy, there's no where you can go that I won't find you," Cenred said as he placed a foot on the first step, his eyes stuck on Merlin with an unhealthy amount of glee.

"Hey now hold on just a moment," Arthur stated spreading his arms before Merlin, blocking him from Cenred. The gun came back up. "Wow now. Just, calm down."

"Arthur don't," Merlin said in a quiet voice, his hand tugging on Arthur's elbow in a subtle way to get Arthur out of the way of the gun.

"Come along Merlin," Cenred said holding out a hand to the small boy while glaring Arthur down.

"What?" Arthur gasped as Merlin began moving towards Cenred. "No!" Arthur growled grabbing at Merlin's thin wrist.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed in warning as he turned back to the blonde with a small smile. "I'll be fine. But you have to let me go," Merlin said in a quite rush before reaching up on his tippy toes and brushing Arthur's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. By the time Arthur came to his sense again, a shirtless Merlin was disappearing out the door with Cenred.

"Shit," Arthur mumbled stumbling down the stairs, proving difficult when drunk. He reached the door and lent heavily on the frame, his eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of the black haired boy. "Shit."

.o0O0o.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? I'm telling you, that guy Cenred from the news, just kidnapped Merlin Emrys!" Arthur yelled down the line.

"Sir if you'll just calm down. There is nothing _we_ can do yes, but I can get in touch with Camelot's precinct and relay what you've told us to them," the lady on the other end of the phone replied.

"And how long will that take?" Arthur huffed.

"Well the longer you keep me on the phone the longer it'll take for me to make the call," the officer replied heatedly.

"Fine, thanks," Arthur replied clipped before slamming the phone down.

"The repair guy says it shouldn't take that long to fix the door, should be done by tonight if he can get everything," Morgana said snapping her mobile shut as she stalked into the kitchen.

"Great, and while we're here getting the door fixed, Mord-Merlin's out there with that creep," Arthur growled flopping down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Arthur, don't do anything stupid, I know how unreliable the authorities can be sometimes but I don't want you getting mixed up in this," Morgana replied. "I mean honestly, what can you do to help."

"Thanks Morgana, way to make me feel useless," Arthur said sarcastically.

"It's what I'm here for," Morgana replied.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me this isn't eating you up inside," Arthur asked as Morgana sat down opposite him.

"Of course it is, but what can I do that the police can't, I'd probably just get in the way, get myself hurt or get Merlin hurt. They have more luck tracking him down than us right now," Morgana replied. Arthur froze, Morgana's words playing through his head. "What?"

"'They have more luck tracking him down than us right now,'" Arthur repeated slowly.

"That's what I said," Morgana said curiously. "Where are you going?" Morgana asked shocked as Arthur lurched from his seat, his hand yanking his jacket off of the back of it.

"I'm going to go see Merlin's Uncle," Arthur replied. "I need your car," Arthur said turning back to Morgana.

"Wait, hold on a moment, you know where Merlin's Uncle is?" Morgana asked standing. "Aren't you going to tell the police?"

"What, and wait for when it's convenient for them to go look him up? Morgana they have the whole police force looking for clues to Merlin's family's murder, and then suddenly Merlin ends up in Camelot, they're going to be looking into why he's here, eventually they'll figure out he has family here," Arthur said gesturing wildly as he attempted to pace in the small kitchen. "Who cares if I get there first? Please Morgana, the keys." Morgana narrowed her eyes as she contemplated Arthur's request.

"I'm going with you," Morgana said after a sigh, she stalked passed Arthur into the hallway and shrugged into her coat before fishing out her keys.

"You sure you don't want to be here for when the repair men arrive?" Arthur asked following her out to the car.

"And let you destroy my baby? I don't think so," Morgana said bringing her car to life. "Besides, someone's got to be with you to bail you out of trouble."

.o0O0o.

"Maybe he's not in," Morgana suggested pressing the buzzer on the old English looking house. The small electronic box looking like a saw thumb against the aged stones.

"Na, I'm pretty sure I saw movement in there," Arthur said squinting through the frosted window to the side of the door.

"It was probably just a cat or something," Morgana said crossing her arms against the cold air.

"Hello?" Arthur called turning to the door. "Is anyone there? We're looking for Merlin's Uncle! Hello?"

"Arthur shut up," Morgana hissed casting glances around at the neighbouring houses. "Come on, we'll come back later," Morgana grumbled grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him towards the car parked on the street.

"Well that was a waste of time," Arthur grumbled as they reached the car.

"Hello?" Arthur turned back to the house, an aged man stood in the door way watching them cautiously.

"Hello," Arthur replied automatically before taking a step back towards the house. "Are you Merlin's uncle?"

"Yes, and you are?" the man asked crossing his arms and staring at them with one permanently raised eyebrow.

"I'm Arthur, and this is my sister Morgana," Arthur said gesturing from himself to Morgana.

"How do you know Merlin?" the man before them asked suspiciously.

"We saw him, yesterday," Morgana replied. The man struck them with a calculating stare before sighing and brushing a hand over his weathered face.

"You'd better come inside then."

.o0O0o.

"Sorry for ignoring you when you knocked, I thought you were more reporters looking for an insight into the Emrys murders," the man, who they quickly found out was named Gaius, said pouring them each a cup of tea.

"It's fine, we understand," Morgana replied sipping at her steaming mug.

"So," Gaius said with a sigh, after Arthur had informed him of the events over the past few days the man seemed to have aged before their very eyes. "Cenred has Merlin."

"But why didn't he kill him?" Morgana asked confused. "He had a gun right?" she said glancing at Arthur who gave a cut nod. "So why'd he take him with him, wouldn't it have made more sense to get it over and done with straight away?" Gaius sighed.

"What hasn't been made public is the fact that Cenred is Merlin's father," Gaius growled.

"You serious?" Morgana gasped.

"Yes, biologically he is Merlin's father, but Balanor raised him as his own, when he met Hunith neither knew she was pregnant, but when they found out Balanor committed himself to helping her and raising the child," Gaius explained. "You said Merlin went by the name Mordred yes?" Gaius asked turning his gaze from Arthur to Morgana and back while they both nodded. "Mordred was Merlin's half-brother, he was Balanor's and Hunith's son after they married, but there was an accident not long after his birth and he didn't make it, Merlin took it pretty hard."

"But Cenred's not out to kill Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, but that doesn't make him safe. Cenred is deranged, he's already proved he isn't above murder to get what he wants," Gaius replied with a sad nod.

"Where would Cenred go?" Morgana asked.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't have a clue. I didn't know him that well when he and Hunith were dating, and it isn't like I kept in touch with him after high school. He was a bizarre kid then and I fear he hasn't changed all that much," Gaius replied with a sigh. "Listen," Gaius began looking from Morgana to Arthur. "Cenred may have gone through all of this just to get Merlin back, but the way he sees it, is that Merlin belongs to him, like a possession. Now you said Merlin went willingly with Cenred, but if Merlin breaks the role of the perfect son in his eyes, Cenred will see it as a betrayal," Gaius explained.

"And he will kill him," Morgana said softly. Arthur and her shared a look before Arthur stood.

"Thank you for talking with us," Arthur said as Morgana stood and pulled her jacket on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Gaius sighed running a hand over his head.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur said moving around the table and gripping the old mans shoulder as Morgana moved to the door. Arthur followed, but paused when Gaius called out to him.

"Arthur?" Gaius said moving into the hall opposite the door. "Find him. Please."

"I will," Arthur said nodding to Gaius before following Morgana out into the crisp winter's air.


	5. Chapter 4  Percy

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

"Well that was productive," Morgana sighed pulling the door to her car shut behind her. Arthur sat beside her, frowning out into the greying sky with sightless eyes.

"Mm, well now we have a motive," Arthur murmured, deep in thought.

"But how does that help us when we have no idea where Cenred's taken Merlin," Morgana asked turning to her brother.

"In truth, it could lead us straight to him," Arthur replied chewing on his lip.

"How so?" Morgana asked.

"Well, at first we thought Cenred killed Hunith and Balanor, and was after Merlin because of Hunith," Arthur began.

"But that wouldn't have explained why he took Merlin when he could have killed him," Morgana said slowly.

"But now that we know he's actually Merlins father, and killed Hunith and Balanor to get to him, it makes more sense. We're able to explain his actions and, hopefully, predict them," Arthur explained.

"Okay," Morgana said nodding her head. "So I'm a crazed father, who's killed my ex-girlfriend and her husband to get my estranged son back."

"Yes, but the plan went south when Merlin wasn't there when he showed up, he'd probably had some plan to be out of the country by the time the cops found the Emry's dead," Arthur added.

"Right, so now I'm on the run from the cops, trying to track down my son. Obviously Merlin would have been looking for relatives to hide out with, but Cenred went to school with Hunith and Gaius, so he knew Merlin would try and get in contact with Gaius, that was the first place he'd have gone," Morgana continued.

"But then what?" Arthur asked meeting his sisters' eyes. "He'd have to have had a plan. You can't just kill two people on a whim and expect to get away with it."

"Well he is sort of crazy," Morgana reasoned.

"Still," Arthur mumbled looking back out to the sky as Morgana turned the keys in the car. They road back to the flat in silence, both siblings deep in thought. When Morgana stopped on the curb neither moved. "He would have needed money, and a place to stay hidden," Arthur began slowly. "Somewhere he would have expected to get to easily, and quickly, from the Ermy's residence in Ealdor," Arthur continued.

"Isn't Ealdor in the fishing district?" Morgana asked frowning.

"What?" Arthur asked matching his sisters frown.

"Yeah, down south. The winds are fiercer down there making it god awful boating weather but the fish thrive in it," Morgana explained nodding.

"And how do you know about the fishing district?" Arthur asked curious.

"Sailors," Morgana said with a growing grin before looking to her brother. "Great Biceps."

.o0O0o.

"And you met this, _Perceval_ in a chat room?" Arthur asked sceptically as they waited at the dock. It was getting late, it'd taken nearly three hours to reach the fishing district, they hadn't been able to go all the way to Ealdor, but they were hoping Cenred hadn't decided to drive all the way either.

"Be nice, he's a descent bloke, well-educated and good behind the wheel," Morgana said knocking Arthur's shoulder with her own as the brunette male made his way across the dock towards them.

"And what does Leon have to say about you chatting up blokes online?" Arthur asked turning his back to the approaching man. "Or have you forgotten to mention that fact?" Morgana glared at him sidelong.

"Leon and Perceval get on swimmingly I'll have you know," Morgana hissed. Arthur raised his eyebrows but held his tongue as the man stopped before them looking them over with a wide grin.

"Morgana," Perceval beamed with a thick Irish accent before embracing her in a huge hug that lifted her off her feet and made her squeal like a little girl. "It's good to see you," Perceval said putting her back on her feet. "You should visit more often."

"I'm sorry, works been a bitch," Morgana said beaming. "And you know, Leon takes up most of my spare time."

"Ah and how is the dashing knight doing?"

"He's good, got a promotion," Morgana said with a chuckle. Arthur cleared his throat. "Oh right, this is my brother Arthur."

"Ah the infamous Arthur Pendragon," Perceval said looking to Arthur. "I've heard a great many things about you. I must say, it is an honour," Perceval said putting his hand out. Arthur grasped it and shook firmly. "Now," Perceval said looking to Morgana then back to Arthur. "I assume this isn't a social visit."

"I'm afraid it isn't," Morgana sighed. "A friend of ours was sort of kidnapped."

"Oh, Gana I'm so sorry," Perceval said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do, name it."

"That's actually why we're here," Arthur cut it. "We think he may have come this way, and seeing as you're a sailor we thought you might know something that'll help us out."

"Like what?" Perceval asked.

"Well, you know that kid Merlin from the news?" Arthur began. Perceval opened his mouth to reply looking sheepish when Morgana cut him off.

"Percy doesn't watch the TV," Morgana informed Arthur.

"Seriously?" Arthur asked looking to the muscular sailor who nodded.

"Okay, well, um, he's yay high," Arthur stated gesturing the height of the boy Merlin. "Black hair, goth type of look about him. And he'd be with a man, late forties early fifties, deep brown hair, scruffy looking beared about an inch long."

"I haven't seen the boy, but there's a man who's been around since this morning fitting that description," Percy replied looking over the deck to the office opposite the docked boats. "He's hired a ship to take him further south tomorrow morning at first light."

"Where can we find him?" Morgana asked desperately.

"Not sure where he is, but," Percy said looking over the boats. "That boat there," Percy continued as he pointed out a docked ship. "That's the one he's hired."

.o0O0o.

Merlin sat with his back to the head board, his knees brought up to his chest as he sat on the single bed by the window. His head rested upon his knees as he watched the wave's crash outside the ship, they were rather calm, so calm that Merlin couldn't even feel the ship move beneath him.

Cenred had been gone for about an hour now. Merlin didn't know where he'd gone but assumed he'd be back soon. Merlin hadn't been involved in the booking of the ship or the talk of the destination, but Cenred hadn't gone out of his way to exclude Merlin or hide details from him.

With a sigh Merlin got up and moved across the small cabin that was now his room. The hallway beyond was narrow and tall and led to a circular lounge with a small TV and VCR. Merlin snorted, who used VCR's these days, everything was digital. From the half circular lounge Merlin could see the dock through the window. He slumped down in the seat and rested his head against the leather back of the couch. Merlin closed his eyes and drifted on the cusp of consciousness, when he opened his eyes it took him a moment to realise what he was seeing wasn't a dream.

Across the dock stood Arthur. With this thought running through his head it took Merlin another several seconds to realise Morgana was with him and they had begun heading in his direction.

"Bugger," Merlin muttered jumping from the sofa and sprinting the length of the boat. He came to a screeching halt before the door breathing hard from a mixture of exertion and fear. Merlin stood, hands trembling and heart pumping waiting for the inevitable knock to come.

When it did Merlin found he was unable to move. The knock came again. And again. By the fourth round of knocking Merlin couldn't help but inch to the door. When the fifth didn't come Merlin waited four more beats before he found himself flinging the door open. Arthur, halfway back up the dock turned, his eyebrows raising as Merlin stepped forward.

"Merlin," Morgana breathed in relief as a grin spread across her face.

"How did you…" Merlin began confused as he took another step towards Arthur. "You shouldn't be here." Merlin was torn between running to the group before him, and running from them. Arthur saved Merlin from having to make that decision when he took a few stumbling steps towards him before lurching forward.

When Arthur's arms went around Merlin, he couldn't help but embrace him back. The solid form that was the blonde was impossible to resist. After a couple of moments the blonde pulled back, his brow furrowed and his eyes worried as he looked over Merlin's face, for what the boy didn't care.

"Arthur, you can't be here. Cenred will be back soon," Merlin said in a plea as Morgana and a male Merlin couldn't place came to a stop beside them. Morgana eyed Merlin's hands still fisted in Arthurs shirt with curious eyes but shrugged it off.

"We're here to take you back with us," Morgana explained. "We talked to your Uncle."

"Gaius?" Merlin was shocked despite realising he'd pointed out the address himself. "That's beside the point," Merlin said with a shake of his head. "Cenred found me before, what's to stop him finding me if I go with you this time?"

"We'll contact someone," Arthur said unable to hide the smile that had appeared along with Merlin. "We'll make sure your protected, somewhere he can never find you again."

"Arthur I-" Merlin cut off as he looked back to the blonde male before him, then down to his own hands clinging to Arthur's shirt. "Arthur, I refuse to involve you in this," Merlin said dropping his hands and taking a step backwards.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a pained voice. "We aren't leaving you here."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Merlin said determined. "You've already risked so much just by being near me, I will not let Cenred hurt you."

"Well I'm not giving you a choice either," Arthur said stubbornly crossing his arms. "I'm going to stand in this spot until you agree to come with me." Merlin frowned at Arthur before turning to Morgana.

"Is he always this bossy?" Merlin asked.

"Not at all," Morgana replied. "Usually he's much worse." Arthur glared at his sister as she grinned at him but chose her to ignore her.

"You have two options Merlin," Arthur informed the Goth boy. "One, you do as I ask and come along willingly. Or two, I throw you over my shoulder and carry you back," Arthur said with a nod. "Your choice," he added with a grin. Merlin skewered Arthur with his eyes before sighing dramatically.

"Fine," Merlin conceded. "If nothing more but to get you off my back." Arthur grinned before grabbing the front of Merlin's shirt and pulling him forward, capturing his lips in his own in a sudden kiss. When Arthur pulled back with a grin on his face he caught his sister's surprised expression and grinned wider. "Merlin," Arthur said looking back to the flustered boy. "I'd like to introduce you to Morgana's friend Percy." Merlin looked over the group but couldn't seem to keep anyone's gaze as he kept dropping it to his feet, blushing profusely.

"N-nice to meet you," Merlin stuttered.


End file.
